Vibrations
by Spirit Eclipse Dragon-Wolf
Summary: Strife has plagued Naruto's life from day one. Ever since then he has to deal with scorn, evasion, misfortune, and sorrow. When he comes of age at nineteen years old he's given an offer too good to refuse. The reverberations left behind from the past spur on the path of vengeance. Only then can true peace be obtained after a great suffering to poor unfortunate souls.
1. Viper

**_Hey y'all! It's Spirit here. My apologies about this, but this used to be an OroNaru story. It was my first in fact. I don't think that sort of pairing is really my style to be honest. So, I thought to convert this to Sasunaru instead since I think I write that fairly well. SasuNaru is my second favorite ship aside from KakaNaru. So, it's a good second. I really hope I can get back to writing KakaNaru shortly._**

**_Let's get through the opening spiel first. It'll help y'all understand how I work when it concerns fanfiction stories. I will be posting current works that I'm working on to update fairly regularly to ffn, but ao3 is and always will be my primary spot. _**

**_I write primarily in third person perspective. I tend to go through scenes a little quickly, but I always keep the pace a steady one. _** **_This is an AU like usual if you don't know by now. _** **_I write characters a certain way. I try to keep them true to the anime/manga, but I also enjoy putting my own spin to them. Sometimes it might seem a little OOC, but I try to make sure that doesn't happen often. _** **_The pairings I write are inclusive and LGBT. I write ones that are ones I love. Others might not like them though. So, if that's not your style go find something else to read and comment on. _** **_There will be mature themes in this. That will include angst, spice, and everything in between. Though if you are a returning follower then you know this already. _**

**_Oks, that's it. I think that helps hopefully. Anyway, let's get on with it. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments. _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. **

**Pairing: SasuNaru. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual. **

**Dedicated: to my amazing, intelligent, and creative child, UmasenWolfDoragon, who I love and adore to pieces. They motivate and inspire me to continue working on my fanfics and original work. I don't know what I'd do without them. **

**Vibrations**

**Chapter 1: Viper **

Ever since the day Naruto left the womb, his life has been nothing except strife. All of the villagers seem to hate him which is derived from a fear that he will become or is just like Kurama, the kitsune sealed inside of him. Yet, he doesn't even know the creature sealed within him from day one. He has had strange dreams of being visited by a female kitsune locked behind iron bars. It always seemed strange to the spiky blonde haired male. At this point, he's in early adolescence which would be around between thirteen to fifteen years old. He's been able to manage to evade the vicious attacks upon him from the civilians of Konoha. Sometimes, he's unable to escape. It leads to him being pelted by stones, given insults, or worse. He's been able to hide in his makeshift home although at times the villagers stalk him to his home to badger him there as now, Naruto is running away from some of the villagers. He zigzaggs through the streets. Eventually, he goes to the rooftops where he seems to lose them. When he comes to a spot where he thinks that he will be safe for now, he relaxes. It won't last for long. Frowning, Naruto hopes that one day he won't be on his own, knowing the Hokage watches over him by keeping tabs on him. He just hopes that Sarutobi might assign someone to adopt him or something. He hates always living in fear of being harassed by he can't stand for is being here in Konoha where no one seems to understand him. He stays hiding on that rooftop until the close is clear. Jumping down to land on his feet by doing a leap of faith, he glances around anxiously to see that there's no one in sight. What he can't detect is a pair of eyes watching him from the shadows. The onyx eyes belong to a certain shinobi. Sighing to himself, he goes the long way home. It's usually what works. Upon hearing the vibration of an echo amongst the empty streets, he follows it, seeming to be coming from a serpent. It sounds like a hiss, but it's low enough to attract the one it's looking for. When the blonde arrives at the spot where Manda is sitting with its coils underneath it, the huge anaconda stares down at him intently.

"What?" Blurts out the genin in awe of the summon beast.

"Master has summoned me to meet with you," hisses out the serpet, noticing they're in an alleyway out of sight of anyone, noticing that the serpent's signature is heavily masked for no one to find it.

"But why?" Asks Naruto in confusion. "I don't even know who your Master is."

"No need to know about that, little one. What you need to know is he will come for you when you're of age," informs Manda.

"For what reason?" Inquires Naruto, wanting to know the truth of the matter.

"You won't know until then," hisses out Manda, knowing it has to bite the blonde to give him the curse mark before leaving.

"Oh," Naruto feels mesmerized by the serpent itself, not seeing it lower its head down to reveal its venomous fangs before plunging them into the juncture between his collarbone and neck, causing him to grunt from the intense sharp of pain that causes a burning sensation afterwards. "W-What was that f-for?"

"What I have been ordered to do. Now, you know, he will right the wrongs that have been committed to you. Until then, remain patient, Naruto. Good things come to those who wait."

()()()()()

_A Few Years Later _

Naruto hasn't forgotten about what happened all of those years ago. It remains engraved on his mind. The mark has progressively become worse, having been under observation in the hospital although when none of the medics understand what the cause of it is then Sarutobi ordered for Naruto to go stay with Anko. She'll be the one to understand what's going on with the jinchurriki. He can't help except to feel nervous about being with the obsidian haired jounin, knowing the bare minimum about her. That pertains to the amount that the Hokage and other high ranking ninja allow to release to the public including civilians and other ninja about her. He Having packed up his stuff. He slings his duffle bag across his shoulder as he feels ready. At the age of nineteen years old, he feels prepared enough for anything to come his way. His oceanic blue eyes have hardened over the years he's experienced no rest in all three states of being. What he wears is his usual purple jumpsuit with the orange trimming on it. Underneath, he wears a black shirt and pants alogn with a pair of zori on his feet. He has his pouch strapped to his belt around his waist. He has tribal markings belonging to the Nine Tailed Fox herself and some that belong to the snake that had bitten him.

"Anko-san?" he asks, glancing around when he enters a quaint house on the outskirts of the Forest of Death.

"Oh, good, you're finally here," says a feminine voice as the woman appears at the front door, allowing him inside. "Make yourself at home I suppose. You'll be here for a little while. I'll give you some information after you've become more adjusted to being in here, ok?"

Naruto hesitantly dos, "Fine, that's alright with me."

"Good," smirks the Jounin female, pouring herself a cup of sake. "I've heard a lot about you, kid."

"I'm not a kid," glares Naruto, wondering why now a human instead of Kurama is calling him something equivalent to kit.

"To me, you are," giggles Anko, taking a swig from her glass, showing him to the room that will be his. "There's a bathroom across the hall. My room is further down at the end while yours is here near the living room and kitchen."

"Ok," nods Naruto, following her lead into the room he'll be using while he stays with her, liking how it seems to be in the decor of dark hues that cast an odd sense of calm within him as there are also paintings of oceanic views with serpents whenever there are paintings hanging on the walls like in the hallway and living room.

"It's not difficult to figure your way around here really," she pointsout. "Besides, it's only temporary until that Uchiha comes to get you."

"What do you mean by that?" Demands Naruto, wanting to know the truth instead of being left in the dark.

"Heh, wait until later tonight. He will be arriving under a henge," assures Anko, patting his shoulder before she leaves to go lounge out on the sofa in the living room which leaves Naruto to his thoughts.

Entering the room assigned to him, he puts his belongings away. It's not much. It consists of his clothes along with the few meager belongings he keeps from the years he has lived on the streets and in the apartment he had been given to him by the Hokage in hopes it might help him out. It has although people still seem to target him in his home as well. It hasn't help during thos times. What Naruto feels grateful is how at least now that he's in Anko's custody he can feel safe. At least he has some stability for once in his life. Yet, it won't change the scars written upon his mind, body, and soul. He's had to cast aside his emotions in order to survive another day. When he finishes putting everyting up, he flops down onto the bed. Sighing, he wonders as to who exactly he will be meeting later this evening. He assumes that it'll be the owner of that large serpent he met all that time ago. There's a possibility that he might be wrong, having not noticed that he dozes off. His ears perk up upon hearing a soft murmur of what can be discerned as a lullaby in his mind. It causes him to remember it sounds like the one his mother used to sing when he was a baby before she perished.

_Kurama? _Asks Naruto, wanting to know if it has been her or if it might of just been his imagination.

_Yes, kit? _Replies the kitsune, a smug tone evident in her voice. _What? Not like the tune I had been humming? You do know that Kushina had been the container before you, right?_

_No, I didn't, _he admits. _I'm still getting used to having you sealed inside of me. I mean I have, but it still can be confusing at times._

_Don't worry about it now. What you need to be concerned about is the individual you'll be meeting later tonight, _informs Kurama, unable to give him any information as to the identity of the person. _Heh heh, yeah I can't reveal anything to you. Sorry, but I hate to ruin the surprise. Besides, your expression when you realize who it is on your own will be priceless!_

_Ugh, Kura, please go back to your cell, _groans Naruto in annoyance, deciding to get up to check outside the window to notice it has shifted from midday to almost nightfall in a matter of hours. _Hmph, I guess time does fly. I need to go out to see Anko. Maybe she'll tell me something about the visitor…._

The blonde haired jinchurriki pads out of the room into the hallway before making a turn into the living room. He sees the dark haired woman sitting there with her cup in hand. It seems as if she has refilled it. That doesn't really surprise him in the least. Walking over towards her, she glances up to grin at him. He wonders if she might of been expecting him to come out a bit before the other person will be arriving. Settign her cup down, she folds her hands in front of her before studying his face carefully.

"So, anything you can tell me about him?" Naruto asks curiously, taking a seat on the armchair that's adjacent from the sofa.

"Well, I told you earlier that he's an Uchiha," explains Anko, thinking it might be a good idea to give him some idea of the man he's about to be introduced to soon. "He's one of the last living ones though. I guess you can consider him an important person in our world if you want. He isn't favored amongst the Leaf nin like myself."

"Why?" Asks Naruto, his curiosity perking up at hearing this.

"Um, well, that's a little tricky to explain," admits Anko, a little bit uncomfortable with the question.

"Allow me to answer that, shall I?" Asks a smooth masculine voice from the doorway, glancing outside to notice night has fallen during their chat. "Hello there, Naruto. I have been anticipating our meeting for some time."

Naruto rises from where he has been sitting, cautiously approaching the position from where he hears the male's voice, gasping upon seeing an attractive pale individual with black hair, onyx eyes that can flash to ruby in an instant's notice, and wearing a shinobi's garb although his has the Uchiha crest on them, "W-Who are you?"

"Aw, that's cute, you're nervous of me," he chuckles a snake draping around his shoulders with its coils around his shoulders which is a miniature version of Manda. "My name is Sasuke. I'm assuming my Anko over there has been trying to explain to you some of my background, yes?"

"Correct," confirms the blonde. "Are you the one who sent that serpent at me a few years ago?"

"Mmm, indeed it has been I who sent Manda," affirms Sasuke, pleased that Naruto manages to figure it out without any difficulty. "This means you must know the mark on you then. It doesn't seem to have disrupted the tailed beast's chakra."

"Kurama became used to it," notes Naruto with a shrug, looking down to see Sasuke extending one of his hands towards him.

"Good, now I believe you haven't introduced yourself to me even though I know you," smirks Sasuke.

"Naruto Uzumaki, jinchurriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. Nice to finally meet the bastard who decided to give me this mark," growls out Naruto, fighting against the temptation to pick a fight with him.

"Well, I expected a reaction like this," sighs Sasuke, sidestepping away from the blonde that's beginning to swing at him with clenched fists. "Now, now, letting out your aggravations on me won't get you anywhere, little fox."

_Kurama, help! _Naruto hisses out in annoyance, knowing she will be able to hopefully aid him if he needs it.

_Welp, I did say your expression would be priceless, didn't I? Hehe, I can help, but you're a big boy, Naruto. You can handle your own fights on your own like I did with Manda, _points out Kurama, licking one of her paws absently. _Now, go after him. He'll have answers about the curse mark you need since I can't supply them. He's not able to give it himself, but Manda is in the hands of two people. There's his true owner of Orochimaru, but Manda also is controlled by Orochimaru's prized student._

_Right, _agrees Naruto, returning his attention towards Sasuke that seems amused by how the blonde's acting around him.

"I haven't come here to play games," muses Sasuke aloud. "I suppose I can at least humor you. I know you want answers, don't you?"

"don't patronize me!" Naruto blurts out in rising agitation, noticing Anko grabs his wrist before he can try to throw another punch at him.

"Wait, don't," warns Anko sharply in his ear. "If you land a hit on him it will disrupt the henge. We can't afford for the Hokage or anyone else here know that Sasuke is here."

Reeling in his emotions, Naruto manages to calm himself down, "Alright, you can let go of me now."

"Ok," Anko hesitantly releases him from her grasp although she still feels a bit wary while doing it.

"I'll be alright handling him," assures Sasuke to ease her worries. "You see, Naruto. I've been waiting for you."

"What?" Blurts out Naruto, uncertain if he can believe him or not.

"You see, I've been watching you ever since the day Manda bit yu," he begins to explain, noticing in a pleased manner that he manages to captivates Naruto's attention."I'm sure this is concerning news to hear, but I had to keep tabs to see your progress. So far, you're the one who's survived the longest."

"This can kill?" Gawks Naruto.

"Yes," murmurs Sasuke, beckoning him to accept his hand.

Naruto hesitantly accepts it, flinching slightly when he felt electricity spark between them, "So, you've been watching and waiting for what?"

"The day I can take you back to Sound with me, of course," replies Sasuke simply as if it's common sense. "it'll be where I can properly keep you."

"Do I have a choice?" Challenges Naruto.

"Yes and no," answers Anko who decides to speak up since Sasuke is in the room which means that she can speak more freely. "You can remain here with me, but you'll miss out a once in a lifetime opportunity. You'll be out of Konoha for good. You can eventually exact revenge on those who have harmed you and made your life a living hell if you want. So, that's how it is your choice."

"How is it not?" Asks Naruto, furrowing his brows as if having an internal conversation.

"Sarutobi signed a contract with me a few years after you were born upon finding out what your potential will be after having Kurama sealed inside of you," explains Sasuke calmly. "If you hadn't survived after the nitial bite from Manda then I wouldn't have pursued you so thoroughly, but I see so much within you, Naruto. I don't want it to be put to waste."

"Then tell me what I need to do," demands Naruto quietly, a gleam of determination can be see within his sapphire orbs.

"Come back to Sound with me. All will be shown and explained to you there," assures Sasuke with his hand still clasped within Naruto's as he gives a fond look towards Anko. "Thank you for keeping him here for me. It's a pleasure to have seen you again after such a long time."

"Likewise," grins Anko. "Take good care of him, ok?"

"I promise," vows Sasukeeven though he has alterior motives aside from what he's verbally explained so far. "Shall we, Naruto?"

"Yeah, let's go."

**_Yays! Done with chappie one! I hope you all enjoyed it. Yeah, some characters might be slightly OOC, but my apologies for it. Not everything is going to be up to other's standards unfortunately. I'm sorry about that, ok? _**

**_Anyway, the next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being revised. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


	2. Constrict

**_Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Vibrations. I hope y'all enjoyed the previous chappie. Hopefully my revisions are oks enough. I try my best at least with it. _**

**_So, I'll cut the chitter chatter short. Let's get on with it, shall we? Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments. _**

**_Chapter 2: Constrict _**

Later, when they arrive at Otogakure, Naruto still remains a little uncertain of what to expect. He knows very little about the hawk. Although he does reveal a few things that pertains to the curse mark, it doesn't give him enough to figure out how he can stop it. Then again, he doesn't want to become even more of an outcast. As if noticing Naruto's unease, Sasuke snakes an arm around him in a vice-like grip. It doesn't seem to bother him at all, finding it welcoming even though it's from someone he barely knows of.

Sasuke leads him inside of the current hideout. It is to a certain degree a place that he calls home. Taking the jinchurriki inside, he won't be allowed outside for quite a while. He leads him down a long corridor which descends a few floors. They won't go straight down to the bowels of the extensive exhibits that Orochimaru holds the past test subjects. None of them are going to be recognizeable towards the blonde. Scratching the back of his neck, he can't help trembling slightly, trying to hide it because he doesn't want the other male to notice his unease.

_Kit? _Kurama pipes up.

_Yeah, I'm here, _replies Naruto, knowing he can't hide anything from her even if he gives it all he's worth in the attempt.

_Be strong, _says the kitsune softly. _I don't trust him either, but he's the best shot you have for answers. Maybe there's a way to remove it? I don't know for sure myself. I'm trapped in here after all._

_Are you saying I should have blind faith in him? _Naruto scowls at her.

_Nope, merely have a grain of trust in him while the rest of the time you remain wary, _advises Kurama, breaking out of his internal conversation to notice they've come to a makeshift medical bay where there's a gray haired man waiting for them.

"Oh, good, I'm glad you're still here, Kabuto."

"Did you need me to do something?" Asks the ex-medic nin, giving a curious look towards Naruto. "I see you brought someone back with you. Is this the one you've been talking about?"

"Yes, it is," confirms Sasuke, stepping away to allow Kabuto to have a better look at him.

"I see," muses the medic, readjusting his glasses before taking in Naruto to see the curse mark's progression. "It's interesting how you haven't died yet from it."

"It's most likely thanks to Kurama's chakra," points out Naruto. "If it weren't for her I'd definitely be dead."

"Well, shall we show him around the base?" Sasuke implores, changing the subject. "Before we have a thorough chat, it's best for you to see what's happened in the past before assessing you. Orochimaru will need to see us both at some point, but that's not right now."

"There will need to be several tests conducted on you afterwards," informs Kabuto, his mind whirring with ideas of what might be the best idea to use on him.

Naruto gulps, stepping closer towards the Uchiha. He chuckles lightly at noticing Naruto's expression, patting the younger male's shoulder lightly, assuring him all will be well. Guiding him by the shoulder, he leads him down a hallway towards where a row of tanks containing various experimented individuals are contained. One of them in which is a female naga.

"Hmmm, now this one," says Sasuke, pointing towards the naga woman. "Will be released out into the world shortly. She has been assessed to ensure she won't be too violent against new people."

"Where will she go?" Asks Naruto, studying the woman in mild interest.

"Who knows," shrugs Kabuto. "It's none of our concern where they go as long as they're fit to leave. It's not often this happens, Uzumaki."

The naga flicks out her tongue to take in the new scents of the people in the room. She hisses upon noticing two of the scents aren't different. Both are her tormentors. She used to have been an heiress of a clan within Konoha before being kidnapped to be then experimented on. Pursing his lips as if deep in thought, he thinks that the dark haired vixen will need to be placed somewhere. It seems that he has come to a decision, writing on a scroll for a few moments before sending one of his messengers to deliver it.

"Sakura will take her. She's been wanting a pet. Besides, as her former partner, it's only right for me to give her a gift. Now, Naruto, since you've seen what you need to see, it's time we began with your training.."

()()()()()

A while later, Kabuto sees to the owner of the hideout here. Sometimes he will adhere to humoring what Sasuke might require of him. Going to the lord's chamber, he also has his medicine in hand to deliver. Hearing the Sanin have another coughing fit draws a frown to crease his lips. Shaking his head, he walks in, going up to stand beside him, having the hypodermic in hand as he injects the medicine into Orochimaru.

"That's much better," says the silky voice of Orochimaru, having a set of his usual attire on as intrigue flickers in his ruby orbs. "I see that Sasuke has brought home a pet…. My, my, this is interesting…. He has the mark, correct?"

"Yes, my lord," replies Kabuto without hesitation, knowing the information is vital to keep him up to date. "I will have a cure for you soon enough at this rate."

Closing his eyes for a moment, he collects his thoughts before reopening them, "I know you do, my dear assistant…. You have not failed me yet."

A small smirk crosses Kabuto's lips, preening from the praise he has been given, "Thank you, my lord. He will want to see you shortly."

"Good," murmurs Orochimaru, knowing the possibilities are quite endless with having a jinchurriki in their home here.

Giving a bow, Kabuto exits. It takes a while before Sasuke comes, having seen to Naruto being given a few tasks before he's been able to draw himself away. There's something about the blonde that attracts him, making it awkward for the unwanted emotions to rise. Ever since he found out about his older brother, Sasuke has been on the self-destructive road for vengeance. One day he swears to find Itachi to demand the truth, doubting that his brother is at fault for the massacre of their clan. There's a part of him that still believes the lies that his brother told him when he was younger though.

"Yes?" Asks Orochimaru at noticing his arrival.

"I've come to give my report, sensei," replies the Uchiha simply, wearing an impassive mask on the outside.

"I can see that," notes Orochimaru, studying his expression as if to sift out any weak points. "You do know that the Akatsuki will be looking at us more closely from now on, don't you?"

"That's part of the plan," shrugs Sasuke. "I need to find Itachi. I'll do whatever is necessary to draw him out."

"I know," murmurs Orochimaru with slight amusement. "Have you fed the experiments today?"

"Hn, I have," nods Sasuke, wondering what that has to do with anything.

"Good, good," Orochimaru chuckles lightly, having quite a number of plans in mind for the subjects in their tanks and cages. "There's still oh so much work to be done…"

"Indeed," concedes Sasuke, having been learning under the Sanin for several years.

"Go see to him, will you? I can tell it'll be some time until anyone from the organization comes at our door."

**_Yays! Done with chappie two! My apologies for the wait, but at least here y'all go with an update. Hehes _**

**_Hopefully my revisions are going well. I'm trying to form this in a way that works with the ships I'm trying to write here. So, things will be changed around to make it into a better story. _**

**_Anyway, the next chappie wil be out shortly whenever I have it finished being revised. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


End file.
